Go!Thug247 Wiki:Rules
This is the policy page of Go!Thug247 Wiki. General Policy # As per Fandom's guidelines, you must be 13 years or older to make an account here. If you reveal yourself to be under the age limit, your account may be disabled by staff. # Strictly no spamming, replacing pages, adding fake pages. # Only edit your own user page, not anyone else's. (Unless you get permission from the other user first.) # Don't mini-mod. If you see a user breaking a rule, don't tell them, tell an admin and they will take care of it. # Multiple accounts are not allowed. If you make a second account after being blocked, your block will be extended by a certain amount of time, and the duplicate account(s) will be permanently be blocked. # Vandalism is not allowed. It will result in a block or ban. # If you are unfamiliar with the formatting while editing a page, ask an admin for help. We would much rather help you than to fix a page that was ruined by formatting errors. # This could be considered a "catch all" rule, but for the sake of it will be included separately: Be kind and respect all other users. Especially admins who have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. For example, posting a photo showing someone's face without knowing that it's against their privacy. # No removing items from either galleries or transcripts, unless the picture is fake. # Profanity is not allowed, unless used excessively or to another user. (Example: f**k or ****, b***h or *****) # Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. # If you are thinking of conducting an external interview, please seek staff permission before contacting the interviewee on the Wiki's behalf. # No threatening of any sort. # Please do not argue with admins or other staff. They know what they're doing, they earned their rights for a reason. Voting Rules * You must be on the wiki for at least 1 week * You must have at least 50 edits File Policy Image Policy # All images (except if they are on user pages or talk pages) must relate to the Go!Thug247 videos in some way. # When uploading more than one image to a page, please try to edit the page you're uploading them to one time only. In other words, add all of the pictures you want to upload and then save the page. This will save the admins some time when going through the recent changes. # When uploading videos from Go!Thug247 into an infobox, please make sure to capture the title from the video # Make sure that the image you want to upload isn't already. In other words don't upload duplicates. If you upload a duplicate image because your's is better quality than the old one, tell an admin the reason and the admin will keep the one he deems to be better and delete the other. Video Policy # When uploading videos from Go!Thug247, for example: Caillou turns Day Care into PBS Kids headquarters or Purple Guy turns his school into FFP/grounded. When there are different parts of the same video, please put them on a separate page. # Do not upload duplicate videos. Messaging and Blogging Policy # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user talk page/message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from article talk pages. # While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. # Article talk pages, like the template header at the top states, are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. # When someone is warned, they must respond to the warning admin. # All blog posts must pertain to Go!Thug247 Characters, Videos or AGK Videos in a way. # Blog comments must keep on topic as the blog post dictates. # Comments left on blogs must be longer than one word and must say more than just "I like this", "This is cool", etc. # The Wikia wasn't created to be a blogging site, so keep blogging to a minimum. # No "test blogs" or "test comments" just for the sake of earning points. They are pointless and just clog up the activity feed. # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from talk pages. # Talk pages and article comments are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. # Please do not reply to comments and message threads that are old, Chances are that the comment or message thread that you are responding to has had its issue resolved, therefore replying to it isn't necessary. # Old comments with resolved issues or that are no longer relevant are subject to deletion to keep the pages clear. # Don't rewrite other user's messages. (Unless you get permission first) # Don't answer messages left for other users. # Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone" as no one gets a notification saying that you've left the message. # Message walls are for brief conversations only. Any long communication should be carried out on chat or via private message on the Wiki's Forum. All of the following rules (except when stated) apply to article comments, talk pages, and walls. Admin Policy As well as the above rules, the admin has other obligations to help keep the Wikia fair and clean at the same time. These include, but are not limited to: A user must have 800 edits and has to be in a good standing condition with the wiki's terms of use for six months and if you beg, you will be in blocked. # All admins are required to contact/warn "offending" members before blocking them. This will give the member time to voice their reasons for his/her actions. But so that order is kept, there will only be three warnings ("strikes") before the member in question is blocked for however long the admin in charge of the case sees fit. ## This rule does not apply to users who: spam, vandalize, offend other users, users who are exceptionally rude, or unregistered users. all of whom can be immediately IP blocked. # A super majority (three-quarters or more) of all active admins have to agree upon a rule and its phrasing before it can be added. All active admins are required to write a detailed report within ten days of their being notified of the rule's proposal. - This does not apply if they are away, sick, or busy in real life. At least seven days must elapse after all reports have been written and reviewed before any rule can be passed. If there is only one active admin, no changes may be made to the rules. # All active admins have to agree upon a rule and it's phrasing before it can be added. This way, all of the admins can add in their own ideas and no one can make the rules work to their personal advantage. If there is only one active admin, no changes may be made to the rules. # An admin is considered inactive after being away from the Wikia for three months. # For rules pertaining to chat, mods also get a vote. The procedure is otherwise followed as dictated above. # For rules pertaining to images, IC gets a vote. The procedure is otherwise followed as dictated above. # For rules pertaining to comments, CC gets a vote. The procedure is otherwise followed as dictated above. # Before a user is granted admin status, all active admins have to agree upon the candidate, and are required to write a detailed report within ten days of their being notified of a user's candidacy. This does not apply if they are away, sick, or busy in real life. At least seven days must elapse after all reports have been written and reviewed before any candidate can be made an admin. # Prospective admins will intern for a one month (30 day) trial period. After that time, all previous admins will review the work of the candidate from that time and recast their vote. NOTE: Though the intern will have admin rights, they will not be considered a "full admin" until after the second vote. # The same system as described in the two preceding rules is also followed when mods, CC, and IC are promoted, with the exception being that all members of a particular staff position get to vote for others to be added into the same position. That is admins vote for all positions and mods vote for mods, CC for CC, and IC for IC. # Should a member of the administration be away from the Wikia for one year or more, that person will be removed from their position and be given Rollback/VIP status. Should they later return and wish to rejoin the administration, they need only ask and they shall be given their rights back. # If it is noticed amongst the administration that one member is not performing their duties in a way that benefits the site, then a review process can be initiated where all active admins (admins, mods, CC, and IC) write reports on whether they think that member should be removed from the administration. If a super majority (three-quarters) agrees that the user should be removed, then they will be given notice five days prior to their rights being removed. If in that time they have changed their ways of doing things, then a second review process will start. If there has been no change, then they will be removed. # To be considered a candidate for any admin position, a user must be in good standing with the Wikia for at least six months. For admins: one year. It is not required that a user be given a “lower” position before they are made admins. Bureaucrat Policy # Vandals must not be promoted, instead, they will be blocked by an admin. # Users should not be demoted if they aren't abusing their rights or doing anything wrong. # Users must be demoted through a user rights review # Users must be promoted via promotion request (this does not apply to rollbacks) # Users must be promoted if they meet the following #* Rollback - 60 edits #* Chat moderator - 120 edits #* Discussions moderator - 300 edits #* Content moderator - 500 edits #* Administrator - 1,000 edits, content moderator for 2 months #* Bureaucrat - 1,500 edits, administrator for 1 year Category:Go!Thug247 Wiki Signature Policy # Signatures must be less than 4 lines high # Signatures must not contain large pictures over twice their size # Signatures must hint what the user is. # Signatures must not be infoboxes, as it takes up space. Category:Important Pages Category:Rules